


New Year, New Drabbles: Starting Collection of 2021

by kestra_troi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Camboy Derek Hale, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Marking, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Female Sam Winchester, First Meetings, Gen Work, Horny Dean Winchester, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Finale, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Puppy Play, Reunion Sex, Sex Work, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sexual Fantasy, Shock Collars, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spaceships, Sub Jackson Whittemore, Sub Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Threesome - M/M/M, Throne Sex, Top Chris Argent, Top Loki (Marvel), Triple Drabble, dean is a breast man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Here lies my drabbles that I have been writing these last few months. Slash/smutty pairings will be marked with (x), while genfic pairings will be marked with (&).  I hope you enjoy!CHP 1: Liam Dunbar & Rafael McCall (Post-Finale, First Meetings)CHP 2: Scott McCall x Derek Hale (Camboy AU, Established Relationship, Dildos) PART ONECHP 3: Scerek Camboy AU PART TWOCHP 4: Dean x Sam Winchester (Internal Monologue, Sexual Fantasy)CHP 5: Dean x Sam Winchester (Female Sam, Chastity, Mild Painplay)CHP 6: Kali x Ennis (Dildo Riding, Exhibitionism)CHP 7: Scott McCall x Jackson Whittemore x Chris Argent (Puppy Play, Dom/sub, Facials)CHP 8: Thor x Loki Drabble #1 (Post-Ragnorak, Oral Sex, Set on the Statesmen)CHP 9: Thor x Loki Drabble #2 (Post-Ragnorak, Anal Sex, Set on the Statesmen)CHP 10: Dean x Sam Winchester (Anal Sex, In the Impala, Bottom!Dean)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Ennis/Kali (Teen Wolf), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Bratty Beta And The Stuffy Suit

They met outside the high school. Rafael, in his rental, sighed. 

Another teenager. Teenagers were the worst. 

Liam, kicked off the stucco wall and crossed his arms over his chest as Rafael approached. The kid was stuck in that awkward stage: thick and broad on top like a man, but short as if his legs hadn’t quite caught up. Liam looked him over, unsubtly flexing his biceps. “So, you’re Scott’s father.”

  
Fighting the urge to mimic the boy’s antagonistic body language, Rafael instead put his hands on his hips. Classic disapproving stance. “And you’re the  _ boy _ he left in charge.”


	2. Flex For Your Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a camboy thanks to the open-mindedness (and surprising kinkiness?) of his boyfriend Scott.

Sweaty from his workout, Derek yanked off his undershirt and tossed it towards the camera his boyfriend held. He flexed his guns, kissing and licking them for his audience. He groped his chest, squeezing his hefty pecs, popping them, pushing them together. 

Behind the camera, Scott let out a soft moan, his arousal growing as Derek went through his posing routine. “What did you focus on today, baby?”

Derek blushed. “My glutes,” he replied suddenly shy. Scott nodded and Derek turned around. He dropped his shorts to the floor leaving his thick, round ass perfectly displayed by his jockstrap. 

***

Derek crawled into bed, keeping his back arched for the camera and his ass-loving boyfriend. At his side was the supplies he would use today: lube and the new dildo sent by a fan. 

Planting his chest to the mattress, Derek reached back to fondle his sore pride and joy. Ever since hooking up with Scott, his ass had become the most worshipped and pleasurable part of his body. Just running his fingers along the slow-growing curves made him shiver, his balls tingling in anticipation. 

He twerked for the camera and showed off his hairy hole.

***

“Slow it down, baby,” Scott requested. “Make it last a little longer.”

Derek whined, legs in the air, toes curling from how good this dildo felt inside him. Nevertheless, he froze mid thrust and mid stroke then obediently slowed his pace. “Please,” he sputtered, his face turning red from the neediness in his own voice. “ _ Please _ ...”

Scott angled the camera upwards to show the audience his boyfriend’s lust blown eyes and heated face. Derek bit his lip, cock throbbing in his hand. People out in the world would see this, see how much of a hungry bottom he truly was.


	3. Flex For Your Fans Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation...

It had been Scott’s idea. He liked showing Derek off. 

It started at the local BDSM club. The bright scent of Scott’s pride mixing with sharp arousal when people marveled at Derek’s physique, his good looks, his big cock, his ass, but it was all for him. Scott was the only one who got to touch.

After all, Scott’s gentleness had made Derek brave enough to ask for what he really wanted, made him feel safe enough to go sub for the first time in years, made him feel loved enough not to doubt himself. He’d do anything for Scott. 

***

Derek nipped at his own knee, the sting enough to keep him from going over the edge until he was given permission. He whimpered, drilling the dildo into his hole at lightning speed, his hand barely grasping his cock so he wouldn’t pop too soon. Scott had his cock out now, hard as nails while he watched Derek stuff his hole with their newest toy in total abandon.

“Alright, baby,” Scott whispered. “You can come.”

Derek tossed his head back, and in just a few strokes, he tensed coming hard all over his abdomen and up to his heaving pecs.

***

They ended the filming after Scott added his load to the mess on Derek’s chest. Derek smeared his Dom’s sticky seed into his skin, knowing Scott would wash him up. 

Then they cuddled for hours wrapped in blankets and each other’s arms kissing and whispering sweet things. This…this Derek loved more than all the rest. Scott was such a good Dom, taking care of his every need, helping him explore his every desire. Here is where his heart dwelled. Here in the arms of his boyfriend. No one watching, no one judging. Just them. 

Derek smiled, nosing Scott’s cheek. 

_ Them _ .


	4. Pride and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Sam's hook-up in the back of the Impala, Dean has some (sexy) ideas.

Tonight, maybe he could convince Sam to crack open a couple of cold ones and hang out in the Dean Cave. Get Sammy all toasted and happy, so he’ll give up the details concerning his pretty waitress friend with the good tits. 

Glancing away from the road, Dean eyes his brother’s crotch and the ever present bulge there. He licks his lips imagining the taste of her lingering on Sammy’s cock (even though he knows Boy Scout Sam keeps it wrapped). Still hot. Did she taste like coffee? Like meat? Like  _ pie _ ?!

Ooooh, good times ahead. For ‘em both.

Maybe.


	5. Sisterly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets Dean into chastity and teases him.

Lace and soft, soft skin under his palms. Dean swallowed, staring at his sister’s see-through underwear, his cock valiantly trying to harden. The plastic chastity cage however had no give. Dean hissed, the ache almost enough to make him go soft. Almost.

“Does it feel good, De?”

“ _ Sammy _ ...” That one word signified both yes and no. Dean swallowed. 

Slipping between his parted legs, Sam straddled him, but kept her cunt from pressing against her brother’s hard-edged bulge. Dean buried his face in his sister’s golden and hefty tits. The pain down there continued, but he worshipped his sister’s body nonetheless.


	6. Ennis Has An OnlyFans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennis and Kali record a video.

Kali tapped the record button and nodded. Ennis strutted into view already naked from his earlier muscle posing strip tease. This video though was just for them... and their highest paying fans. 

Ennis got hard quick, showing off his big dick while flexing his even bigger muscles. He licked the mounds of his biceps, moaning for the camera as he stroked his fat cock. Then he turned around and shook his tight ass for the camera too. 

“Yeah, that’s good.” Kali smiled. “Now, let's get the show going.”

Offering his woman and his audience an over the shoulder smirk, Ennis swaggered to the chair set-up for this particular video: his favorite green dildo suctioned to the seat. He quickly lubed the long shaft and thick, silicone head before sinking onto the whole length like a champion power bottom. He sighed, stuffed full. 

“Like that big cock, baby?”

“Hell yeah,” he hollered, grinding his ass on that cock with the grace of a professional. After all he had gotten lots of practice since shacking up with Kali. 

He took that green cock hard and deep, the chair creaking with his aggressive movements, until he came, grunting and groaning through his orgasm.


	7. Snippet Of A Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Scott, and Jackson are involved in a BDSM threesome.

Chris sank into his couch, legs spread comfortably wide. He watched his puppies tussle on the floor, each one attempting to dominate. Eventually, Scott pinned Jackson and humped him into submission, nipping playfully at the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Amused, Chris freed his cock from his jeans giving the shaft proper space to harden. 

The stink of his arousal spread. Scott turned his wolfed out face to him, eyes flaring red. Chris smirked, nodding, and picked up a small remote. After a moment more of their play-mating, he hit the button and both of his pups groaned as an electrical current surged through their collars. “Play time’s over, pups,” he instructed, tapping his hefty cock against his thigh. 

His werewolves untangled themselves, their eyes focused on Chris’ thick erection as they crawled across the floor to between his spread legs. Scott made his move first, slowly running his nose up Chris’ length before taking the head into his mouth. 

Chris sighed, relaxing further into his seat as his pups took turns sucking the head of his cock. Then they shared the tip between them in a perverse, passionate kiss until come erupted into their mouths and onto their faces.


	8. All Aboard: A Thorki Drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gives Loki a blowjob onboard the Statesmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Post-Ragnorak, spaceship Thorki is done to death, but I can't help it. I love it. So enjoy!

The wet sounds of sex echoed in the small corner of the ship. Thor swallowed again and again before abandoning Loki’s immense shaft. He sniffled, his face pink with effort and lack of air. “Brother,” he murmured, his voice rough from taking that thick manhood deep.

Silently, Loki glanced down at him, a smirk pulling at his thin lips. Thor’s blush deepened and he hefted his brother’s magnificent cock upright so he might flick his tongue along his brother’s sack. Loki strangled a moan into a chuckle, his magic digging further into the bulkhead since his clenched fingers could not.


	9. All Aboard: A Thorki Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have sex on Thor's new throne aboard the Statesmen.

Long fingers slid across his throat. Thor, tipping his head back, groaned as Loki grabbed him by the hip as well and held him still. Teeth nipped at his neck. Thor gasped, clenching around his brother’s mighty cock. 

“Easy, brother,” Loki teased. “We are going to relish our reunion. Not rush it. After all we must christen your new throne properly.”

“Loki,” Thor grunted, both intrigued and frustrated. He rolled his hips, working his brother’s cock as gingerly as he could manage. Loki smirked and huffed a chuckle into his brother’s golden skin. Thor shivered. “You are the worst.”

Soft laughter filled his ears.


	10. What's a little drool between brothers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Dean some good d***.

The Impala rocked on the uneven ground of a meadow just off the road. The warm day left the backseat stuffy despite the doors being open to catch a breeze. Dean panted, the corner of his lips resting against the back of his sweaty hand as Sam —just — kept—

Dean gulped, moaning, eyes fluttering. The burn and stretch, the feel of Sam on top and inside him so thick and heavy, constantly hitting that sweet spot…

“Sgood,” Dean mumbled, ignoring the spot of wetness on the back of his hand that had nothing to do with sweat. “So good, Sammy…”


End file.
